brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.5-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.5.5. VAGUES ÉCLAIRS À L’HORIZON I didn’t have much to say about 1.5.4. apart from what has already been hammered upon. Still did a sketchy thing though. So like everyone in town loves the mysterious Mayor. Like everyone They almost add “his name be blessed eternally” each time they utter his name and there’s probably huge altars to him or something and everyone falling on their knees when he walks into the street or something like that I don’t even know Except that one dude who continually stares at him and makes weirdly complex faces. I mean I don’t think I’m able to make an expression that says so many things at once, honestly. Also that’s total bullshit BTW, he’s not the only one, Victor starts next chapter by saying about Fauchelevent that he’s one of the rare enemies Madeleine still has. Hugo is such a liar. So Yeah IT’S JAVERT DO NOT FORGET HIS NAME He only has one anyway you don’t even have a first name to remember. By the way unlike what’s portrayed in the movie, an inspecteur didn’t really got to go around in super shiny uniform on a pony. Though I know Hugo did take some liberties about that (though it seems like Montreuil-sur-Mer doesn’t have a lot of Police force at all.) I’d like see someone whose Daemon - sorry, “soul animal” whatever - is an oyster. I mean I know you do say of really dumb people that they got an oyster’s IQ but yeah that’s funny to think about. (Also I call complete bullshit on that whole “God made animals to make us think about ourselves they’re not really real” because wat) So apparently Javert is a biologic mistake only peasants in a precise location believe in ! Well Dogs are basically Wolves anyway. But Oh well I know what Hugo means. Sure, he’s a man of law son of criminals, great ! And apparently he felt obligated between the two classes because he isn’t good enough for society or something. Aw. NOW IT’S TIME FOR THE FRENCH-LANGUAGE INTERMISSION (More or Less) Because if it’s written “gypsy race” in your copy, it’s not exactly what it says in the French. The French says “race de bohèmes” And see there’s that tricky thing in French with the little accents above the letters. "Bohême" with an ^ is Bohemia, as in the region in Eastern Europe. a “Bohémien” is either someone living in Bohemia, or a Roma/”Gypsy”. (along with a lot of other words I mean I think we have 6 or 7 words for those populations in French ? anyway) "Bohème" with a ` is Bohemianism. As in the generally unconventional lifestyle, you know, like "we don’t think and dress or live like the rest of society and we’re poor artsy people" and stuff like that. It’s not really anything racial, it’s more a kind of subculture ? The name is reminiscent of the two precedent words because I think the lifestyle was directly inspired by Romanis. You know, "Wow those traveling dudes go around and they wear colorful clothing and they’re doing artsy folkloric stuff we should SO live as marginals too !" or something like that I guess. Point being, since the French word used in the book is “Bohèmes” and not “Bohémien” or “Bohême”, Hugo is actually NOT giving any racial indication, you can pretty much decide his color as you want. Personally, I tend to think that if Javert was a racial minority, Hugo would probably have seized the opportunity to write extensively about what he thought of racial problems, because he’s Hugo and that’s what he does, but yeah, you can draw him any color you want because we don’t know ! I think the confusion comes not only on the stupid accents, but yup there’s the word “race”, but at this time you could totally use it for any kind of group of people without them being of another biological “race” so just all do as you please ? Oh and yup we learn he’s been a bagne warden in the south. I WONDER IF IT’S GOING TO HAVE AN IMPORTANCE. From what we read he doesn’t seem to be very handsome but I can’t say I care much about it when I draw (can’t draw ugly people anyway) So as we all already knew Javert is a super rigid man in his views, who has total trust in hierarchy ! And he would totally arrest his parents ! Well that part doesn’t surprise me, I think he probably didn’t have a great relation with them anyway. The “disappearing in his clothes” part makes me mentally see it. In cartoon style. It’s funny. I doubt that was intended. Reading when you hate it must suck a lot, though I guess there wasn’t much distractions at the time anyway, apart from snuff. Poor Inspecteur, You’d need a real hobby. Also he strikes TERROR in the heart of criminals (who are a supertitious and cowardly lot) (I’m so going to re-do that joke later on when he’s against real criminals OMG) Must say though, I like that Javert here does recognize Madeleine, even if Madeleine doesn’t seem to recognize him and if Javert probably doesn’t realize yet where he’s met him. Must also say I hate when that happens to me. Like, those “I SWEAR I KNOW HIM WHO THE HELL IS HE” moments are pretty awkward. Also Javert needs to find himself a buddy or a roommate or something, loneliness makes him think aloud apparently. Commentary Lediableaquatre I must say I really liked your post and I’m so happy to see all these people reading the Brick. But I believe that Madeleine really does recognize Javert - as Javert recognizes him - only when Hugo is writing that chapter he’s still trying to convince the readers that Madeleine is someone else and not Jean Valjean so the readers, like Javert, are not supposed to be certain that Madeleine really is Valjean. Especially because for the “virgin reader” (one who would have no clue whatsoever about the story, nor watched shows or movies) this would make sense. The man who was presented as Jean Valjean is very different from Madeleine. We start to suspect that (Supposedly) when we see that he is in mourning for the Bishop and then in the next chapter Javert appears and we start to suspect who Madeleine is. But we have no true insight on Madeleine’s thoughts. It is only said “''M. Madeleine had finally perceived the fact; but it seemed to be of no importance to him. He did not even put a question to Javert; he neither sought nor avoided him; he bore that embarrassing and almost oppressive gaze without appearing to notice it. He treated Javert with ease and courtesy, as he did all the rest of the world.”'' So Hugo can’t disclose more than this because he’s still keeping the reader in suspense. If Madeleine had reacted more strongly we would have known who he really is. Also, Hugo here offers no insight on Madeleine’s thoughts. He never does, only until after the resignation scene. We are seeing Madeleine with the look of an outsider like some of M-sur-mer citizens would have. He’s still not disclosing that Madeleine really is Valjean. Actually, he does the same thing in the Resignation scene. For the virgin reader it may look as though Javert really did Madeleine wrong and Madeleine is not Valjean. Also there’s this in the following chapter: “It is not the will which is lacking,” said a voice. ''M. Madeleine turned round, and recognized Javert. He had not noticed him on his arrival. ''Javert went on:— ''“It is strength. One would have to be a terrible man to do such a thing as lift a cart like that on his back.” ''Then, gazing fixedly at M. Madeleine, he went on, emphasizing every word that he uttered:— ''“Monsieur Madeleine, I have never known but one man capable of doing what you ask.” ''Madeleine shuddered. Here why would Madeleine shudder if Javert hadn’t yet disclosed who was the man capable of doing what he was asking? Surely because he knew who was Javert referring to before handed. ''Javert added, with an air of indifference, but without removing his eyes from Madeleine:— ''“He was a convict.” ''“Ah!” said Madeleine. ''“In the galleys at Toulon.” ''Madeleine turned pale. And of course that by fixing his eye on him and analyzing him with such intensity Hugo is also telling us, I believe, that Javert knows that Valjean knows and is examining his reactions clearly. (Sorry for barging in your post like though) '''Treblemirinlens' Love your sketches and commentary as always XD I really appreciate your French language notes, it helps so much with the confusion of various English translations! Pilferingapples "I SWEAR I KNOW HIM, I THINK I EVEN HAD HIS NUMBER!":P Reblogging for language assistance and BEST PORTRAIT OF JAVERT EVER. XD